


Rubicon

by oldwickedsongs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldwickedsongs/pseuds/oldwickedsongs
Summary: Severus Snape has one final mission to prove himself worthy of the Dark Mark. It's a simple one really; ensure of the loyalty of the vampires and werewolves in the oncoming war. The only thing in his way are the Aurors, an old enemy and the sinking feeling he's making a mistake.





	Rubicon

**Prologue: The Sleeper Wakes**

“Ah, Severus, please come in.”

There was a Death Eater behind the Dark Lord; masked and impossibly still. Severus Snape wondered briefly if the poor bastard was hexed but didn’t dare acknowledge him; choosing instead to put his full attention to the man…the creature seated before him who beckoned him closer as softly as a prayer, and just as gently. The whole room felt taunt, as if a storm were about to break at any moment.

Sev thought Lord Voldemort must have had been beautiful once, there were still echoes of the man he must have been. He was tall, taller than Severus himself with a shock of thinning black hair combed back over his skull that held shades of a curl. His face was striking in its sharpness, high cheek bones and skin that reminded him of canvas stretched too thin over its frame. Everything about Voldemort seemed barely contained; from his magic to his skeleton jutting through his robes at unforgiving angles. Even though he reclined easily against the chesterfield, the Dark Lord looked agonized as if the sheer idea of rest brought him pain.

Severus was incapable of looking away even if he tried. And he very rarely tried, “I was summoned, my Lord.”

“See how eagerly he comes to me?” The Dark Lord made a mocking sound something like laughter and motioned to the Death Eater who only nodded. “If only all of you were so easily commanded and which such gifts…”

Severus swallowed down panic, about to apologize for having brought no such gift and then he **felt** it.

It was soft at first; another prayer pushing against the edges of his mind and without thinking, a swell of anger rose in his chest at the intrusion before he pushed back at it. Voldemort’s prodding became sharper, stronger and he hesitated, unsure if he should allow the intrusion or continue to resist. He wasn’t sure what the Dark Lord would do if he continued to disobey.

But he also didn’t know what the Dark Lord would do if he allowed it either. Instead, Sev kept his head down and his guard up. After a small eternity, there was another crack of mocking laughter.

“You were right Lucius,” The Dark Lord waved his hand towards the Death Eater, who stepped forward obediently. Lucius Malfoy lifted his cane and the mask vanished, but his face remained carefully blank. “He is a skilled Occlumens and,” now the Dark Lord spoke to Severus. “from what I hear a true Legilimens?”

Severus scanned Voldemort’s eyes and then Lucius’s unsure of how to answer.

The Dark Lord had a terrible smile, all teeth as if he was about to tear flesh with his bite. “You can speak, Severus. Lucius tells me his father taught you the skill…a pity he never learned it.”

Lucius glanced towards Voldemort but said nothing, and Severus could sense a moment’s unease. Of course, Luci was insulted; Abraxas himself had often pointed out Lucius had too much heart for the art, too much mattered to him be it reputation or kin for Lucius to ever silence his emotions. Still, Severus had no idea why the Dark Lord had brought this up now, or what he wanted with it.

“That’s not entirely true, my Lord.” He began carefully, ignoring the daggers Lucius was now aiming at him.

“Ah yes, I forgot.” Liar, Severus thought, but it seemed to pleasure Voldemort to pretend he did. “You are a Prince, are you not? Through your mother’s side? Those famed mind readers who seem content to busy themselves among the Crouch’s Aurors! A pity such an august family be so defiled.”

Sev swallowed down the anger. He felt likely to choke on it. “Yes, my Lord, it is true I’m only a half blood but…”

“Enough.” Voldemort rose slowly, painfully and readily Lucius fell into step behind him as he walked towards Severus. “You need not apologize for a crime that is not yours.”

He offered his hand then. Severus hesitated.

“Such distrust….” The Dark Lord continued, chiding him as if he had tracked mud into the room. “I’m giving you a gift Severus. One you’ve been seeking for a while now, I imagine.”

He didn’t dare breathe. “You’ll allow me to take the Mark?”

“Soon. First you must prove yourself worthy.”

“Anything my Lord, my life is yours.”

“Let us hope it does not come to such a sacrifice.” Voldemort replied, offering his hand again. Severus took it readily. It was then he could see the faint whispers of a smile on Lucius’ lips. “But you must prove yourself worthy of my cause first, and of the faith Lucius’ puts in you.”

Lucius finally spoke, somewhere between curious and confident. “My Lord?”

“You brought this mongrel to me, Malfoy.” The Dark Lord snapped and instantly Lucius retreated, head down and hands open. “Perhaps both of you together can herd the wolves and vampires to me. It’s time these _vermin_ bow to their true master. As they all will...soon. Is that not what you wish for?”

Lucius’ answer made it sound like Voldemort had just laid England at his feet. “My master, you honor us both with your trust. It will be done.”

“They’re expecting you tomorrow. Bring me my alliance.”

There was another wave, dismissing them both and Severus wasn’t sure which of them made for the door quicker.

And it was like walking from a moonless night into a noon Spring day, from fog to freedom. There was a goblin band somewhere out of sight, their sad song wafting through the air like a breeze. No sooner had Sev and Luci exited the parlor then they were replaced by two Witches bejeweled like baubles, their sweet tinkling laughter smothered up by the closing door. There were several families there or pieces of them, from all the Houses, and there was laughter, and drink and no hint to what was happening in that room. Severus admitted to himself he was impressed at the purebloods ability to compartmentalize. Here, an engagement party for Dion Avery and his beloved Io.

There, a general plotting war.

“We’re screwed, you know.” He muttered to Lucius’ as they rejoined the main room and the party around them.

Lucius smirked as he snatched a drink from the nearest tray. “And here I thought you’d thank me for finally convincing the Dark Lord you could be useful to our cause. No, that you *belonged* with us.”

Sev wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing him smile, even as Lucius nudged his shoulder and acted like he was the only one in the world that mattered. And maybe it was true. Lucius could be sincere and kind, and after a kind he meant it if only in that moment. That was his power too. Lucius Malfoy was no great Wizard, but to think he was weak would be a mistake. No, Lucius’ power came from his voice and not his wand. He could drag someone through hell and afterwards, they’d thank him for the pleasure.

It was even worst when he meant it, as Lucius clearly did. He had dropped his arm to loop around Severus’ thin waist, pulling him closer. It made Severus aware of how new these robes were, how ill fitting they felt even if they’d been tailored to his ugliness. He reached down absently and brushed the edge of his ring before he pushed down the familiar wave of ‘I don’t belong here’ long enough to pull his attention towards Lucius. “You were saying?”

Lucius looked for a moment liable to roll his eyes before he shrugged off his disappointment and the same placid smile returned as he squeezed Sev’s waist. “Oh go on. You can leave if you’re that sick of all this, but Father won’t be home till a little later, I think he’s still trying to convince Aloysius that his tomes would be better protected at the Manor.”

“Only because the Ministry knows he’s against the Dark Lord.”

“Not so loud please…Merlin knows who’s listening and might take that as an opportunity to…”

“To injure him or displace you?” Severus immediately regretted saying that even though Lucius didn’t stumble. If the Malfoy prince reacted it all, it was trapped behind the eyes.

Sev dropped his shoulders, ducked his head and mumbled. “Luci, I am grateful it’s just…”

“What, pup?”

“Tomorrow is the full moon.”

Lucius seemed to consider this for a few long seconds, then released him to reach for the nearest decanter. “Nonetheless, he’s expecting us to meet with them tomorrow. It’s all been arranged. And don’t worry, Dion and Bruno are coming too. And Severus…” He turned back, half expecting another rebuke, but Lucius just smiled. “Come to the Manor tonight. Father will probably be expecting you.”


End file.
